Light In The Dark
by BehindTheCamera
Summary: Isabella Swan hates power outages when she's home alone. But Bella can always count on one thing, and this time is no exception, her best friend Edward Cullen. Edward and Bella confide in each other and learn new things. BxE One Shot All Human.


Light In The Dark

If there was one thing Isabella hated the most, it was power outages. Especially if it was at night time. Fear would run through Bella's veins. She always imagined the worst case scenarios. How would she get out alive if someone broke into her house? She'd have no one to turn to, since her father, Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks, was always working late. Whenever a power outage occurred, Bella knew she could count on one thing: her best friend Edward Cullen.

It had only been a year since Bella and Edward had been friends, but if people didn't know any better, they would think that the two would be childhood friends. On Bella's first day of school in Forks, she had been the most interesting person for about half the day, then people realized that a girl from Arizona like Bella was not a big deal after all. But Bella didn't mind, she never did like being the centre of attention. Bella entered her biology class last period to a surprise. A tall, healthy looking boy with green eyes and bronze clean, somewhat messy hair. Bella had never met anyone that could pull off messy hair, but clearly this boy could. Bella had stiffly made her way to the desk and sat down next to the boy, carefully moving so that she wouldn't hit him. Once the bell rang, her teacher, , began talking to the class of an assignment they would be doing today; layers of an onion. Bella sighed, she had already done this assignment back at home. Whoever was sitting next to you was your partner. Bella mentally groaned in her head. Of course she would get stuck with the handsome boy. Bella was a shy girl, and handsome boys were not always the best for shy girls. But once the two were partnered up, Bella was surprised by how easy it was to talk to the boy, whom she'd learnt that his name was Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was a fascinating boy, he and his family of seven travelled the world, literally. They had taken a whole year off just to travel all it's beauty. All the kids in the family were adopted, but treated one and other like their own. Bella had never heard of such thing, but she was amazed. Edward had asked her about herself and Bella felt embarrassed. She didn't have any great stories.

"Nothing too special," she had admitted, " I'm not that interesting."

"I'm sure that is not true." Edward had said ever so politely. Obviously his mother had taught the boy manners.

"Well, I just moved here from Arizona to live with my dad. That's pretty much it."

"Why did you move? Did something happen?"

"No, just my mom's boyfriend."

"You don't like him?"

"No it's not that, Phil is a pretty cool guy. It's just that he and my mom will be travelling for his job. He plays baseball."

"Ah." Edward said.

"See, nothing exciting."

"It wasn't so bad. I'm sure you have more stories."

Bella had wished it was true, but no, it hadn't been. If Edward would ask her now, she would be able to say yes she had, though he would already know each and every one of them. Since they friendship had begun, they started doing everything together. Bella had even been invited to go camping with the Cullens. The Cullen family was full of gorgeous and loving people. She had instantly clicked with all of them (other than Rosalie, but she was working on that). Bella had had a blast camping with the Cullens, they had planned many different activities. Edward and Bella had many adventures. Sometimes on weekends, they would hop in Edward's car (silver Volvo, the only one in Forks), and just drive around aimlessly till they got tired or found someplace where they could just sit and talk. To many people, this would be boring and pointless, but this allowed the two friends to learn more about each other. And, they had fun. Bella and Edward were in other words, not like the others. They seemed to enjoy things the other teenagers did not.

But Bella did seem to have one thing in common with them, and that was fear. Bella laid in her bed stock still, as though if she moved something would come out and kill her. She held her cellphone in both hands tightly. Usually, Bella called Edward during these situations. He always calmed her and took her mind off things, though she would always end up having a larger phone bill. But this time, Bella did not allow herself to call her best friend, she had to get over this fear. Bella heard a loud creaking sound, as though someone was coming up the stairs. Bella stiffened, terrified. _Don't worry Bella, it's an old house, no one is here. _What if there was a ghost? What if it would come up and kill her? All these things rushed through Bella's mind. Bella could feel tears beginning to form in here eyes. Bella hated being so paranoid. She hated the way she thought. It was always the worst of things Bella could think of, never the positive. Suddenly, Bella's phone began to vibrate in her hand. Bella jumped and looked at her phone. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said, her voice shaking. Dammit.

"Bella," a smoothing voice she knew too well began, "open the door." Bella was about to start asking questions, but Edward had already hung up his phone. She threw the covers off her best and ran down the stairs, and to the door, where her best friend stood. Relief instantly replaced the fear in her veins. Bella had never been so happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, though she couldn't care less, she was to happy.

"I was worried when you didn't call me." Edward replied. Bella could tell by his tone that he was smirking. Edward took a step inside and closed the door behind him. The room was pitch black, but Bella could feel Edward's presence. Bella suddenly felt a warm hand take hers and lead her to her living room. Bella blushed, knowing her friend had only taken her hand because he knew that if she'd done it on her own, she would of falling or hit something. Once in the living room, Bella sat down on the couch, followed by Edward. The two sat in silence for a moment, but Bella didn't mind.

"So, why didn't you call?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to see if I could do it on my own." Bella admitted.

"Oh, well I can leave then," Edward said. Bella felt the couch move.

"No!" Bella shouted, thankfully catching her best friends arm. She got up. "Please don't."

"If you don't want me to Bella, I wont." Edward whispered as he sat back down, bringing her with him. They were only centimetres apart. Bella could feel the heat from his body.

"Bella, why don't you like power-outages."

Bella bit her lip. "It's not that I _don't _like them, I just don't like them when I'm home alone." Bella stated.

"Why? Did something happen to you when you were young involving darkness?"

"No, I just don't like it." Bella whispered. She felt pathetic. She should of just lied and told him some sob story. But then again, Isabella knew she couldn't lie to her best friend. Bella could feel the tears coming down her face now. She quickly wiped them away.

"Bella, are you crying?" Edward asked, as though he could actually see her.

"No," Bella said, her voice betraying her.

"Why are you crying Bella?" Edward asked softly, wrapping an arm around his weeping friend.

"You probably think I'm pathetic." Bella sobbed. She hated the thought of people thinking she was weak.

"Of course I don't." Edward told her, rubbing circles against her back. He hated seeing her like this.

"Yes you do."

"Bella, everyone has fears."

"You don't." She muttered.

"Of course I do!" Edward chuckled, "can I tell you something Bella?"

"Mhmm."

Edward leaned in close to his best friend. He could feel her warm breath hit his face.

"I am terrified of spiders."

Bella gasped. She couldn't believe Edward was afraid of spiders! "Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Edward said, chuckling. "They are ugly creatures."

"But I see you killing them all the time." Bella shot back.

"Because I try to over come it. I might not be freaking out on the outside, but I can tell you Bella I am going crazy in my mind."

"But I can't over come my fear." Bella sighed.

"Yes you can. You just need time."

Bella sighed.

"Listen, how about next time there's a power outage, you try to do it all on your own, but if you can't do it, you can call me?" Edward suggested.

"All right." Bella agreed. "But not this time, okay?" Bella asked.

"Okay." Edward whispered. Bella learned against her best friend, and everything seemed alright. She could see everything in the room perfectly. Everything was bright and harmless. After a while, Isabella fell asleep against Edward. Edward stayed still, playing with his best friend's hair till the power came back on. Once it was back on, Edward lifted her up carefully and brought her to her room. She looked peaceful in her sleep, calm and controlled. Edward kissed her head lightly before leaving his best friend in her slumber, in a state that she would feel safe in once she awoke.

**Review! :)**

**xox**


End file.
